vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Undyne
|-|Armor= |-|Casual clothes= |-|Undyne the Undying= Summary Undyne is a leader of the Royal Guard who attempts to pursue Frisk all the way throughout Waterfall. Hot-blooded and passionate, she takes her duties and honor as a Royal Guard extremely seriously, going so far as to hand Frisk a shield to defend against her barriers after preventing his escape with Green Mode. This seriousness pertains to many of her activities while off duty as well, being exceedingly violent to vegetables while cooking and swearing to make Frisk infatuated with her on their date. Undyne also loves anime, believing it to be a series of documentaries on human nature, with many of her habits being inspired by it. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A, likely far higher Name: Undyne, epithet "Undyne the Undying" (Genocide route only) Origin: Undertale Gender: Female Age: Likely in her 20s (Undyne's "Undernet" username is "StrongFish91". Since the events of Undertale take place in 201X, this would likely make her somewhere between ages 19 and 28) Classification: Monster, Captain of the royal guard, Trained fighter, The Heroine That NEVER Gives Up, Alphys' significant other, Awful cook, Accidental Otaku, Gym teacher (post-game) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Every monster in the game is stated to be made of magic), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is shown to be capable of harming ghosts, as shown in the Mad Dummy fight where magic attacks are the only way to harm him as opposed to physical attacks), Determination, Transformation (Can transform into her Undying form), Limited Paralysis Inducement (Via Green mode), Energy Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Regeneration, Soul Manipulation (Can injure the soul through damaging the body with their regular attacks), CQC expert, Danmaku, Limited Mind Control (Created a letter capable of causing Frisk to be unable to drop it), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Easily resisted the explosion caused by an overloaded MTT-Brand Oven) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to a mid determination Frisk. Has an attack value of 50, putting her far above a sizable majority of the game's other monsters. Supposedly defeated and overthrew Toriel in one of the neutral endings) | At least Small Building level, likely far higher (One of the only two enemies to pose a challenge to Chara during a genocide route, though they had yet to reach their full power) Speed: Supersonic (Should be much faster than every other monster in the underground, including attacks from Greater Dog. Can run faster than Frisk on foot while they areoutracing her spears) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should be much stronger than the ice wolf that appears in snowdin, who can lift this. During her fight with Frisk, Undyne will casually suplex a huge boulder, just because she can. She could lift Sans, Toriel, Papyrus, Alphys, and Asgore at once without any effort) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Broke concrete by slapping it out of laughter. Shook her entire house just by stomping. One of the Underground's physically most powerful monsters) | At least Small Building Class, likely far higher Durability: Small Building level (Took the overheated blast of an MTT-brand oven with no injuries) | At least Small Building level, likely far higher (Undyne is the only boss in the entirety of a genocide run who can take more than a single hit from Chara) Stamina: Immense (Able to suplex boulders and chase after Frisk all while in heavy armor and showing no signs of tiring) | Far higher (However it should be noted that her immense levels of determination will eventually lead to her melting if she is damaged to a great enough extent) Range: At least tens of meters with her spears Intelligence: Incredibly combat savvy, though she can be a tad bit naive | Presumably higher, as she seemingly received some limited knowledge and awareness of the destruction Chara would cause if they got past her. Standard Equipment: Plate armor, Spears, Arrows Weaknesses: Prone to putting others before herself, even to her own detriment (As seen when she nearly sacrificed her life to save Monster Kid from Chara), along with being chivalrous to a fault. Undyne can also get carried away in her passion, such as when she burned her own house down while cooking. If she's not determined to kill her foe, and is facing against a foe with a strong soul and has murderous intent, her defenses will weaken. | No weakness against murderous intent. Her body will eventually melt if she is damaged too much. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Green Mode: Undyne turns her opponent's soul green, freezing them in place and preventing them from moving from their current location. However, due to her chivalrous nature, Undyne refuses to use this as a way to end fights, giving her opponent a shield and allowing them to use it to block attacks while stuck in place. She even does this against Chara, knowing the child is a threat to all life. * Arrows: Undyne fires multiple arrows at her opponent from all sides, forcing them to block while stuck in place. The arrows move at varying speeds and come in three colors: red, blue, and yellow. While red and blue arrows function relatively the same, yellow arrows will always curve at the last second, attempting to strike the opponent from behind. This can prove problematic when multiple yellow arrows begin coming from different sides, at once. Undyne will sometimes follow a barrage of arrows by suddenly returning her opponent's soul to normal, flinging a spear at them and giving them just enough time to move should they be skilled enough. * Spears: Undyne will utilize one of two spear techniques. The first involves magically flinging spears in a straight path from all directions at her opponent. The second involved drastically reducing their area of movement, forcing them to dodge spears that burst upwards from the ground. * Spear Ring: Used exclusively by Undyne the Undying. Along with her other techniques drastically increasing in speed and damage, Undyne will also form rings of spears around her opponent. These will either manifest as large rings of spears with little space between them that will quickly close in on her opponent, or wider circles that will almost instantly fire straight inwards towards the foe. Key: Base | Undyne the Undying Gallery UndyneArtwork.jpg|Undyne's Steam card art. Undyne.gif|Undyne's battle sprite (animated). Undyne tarot 1.jpg|Undyne's tarot card art Undyne tarot 2.jpg|Undyne the Undying's tarot card art Undertale - Undyne Boss Fight|Boss Fight Others Notable Victories: Super Monkey (BSM) (Bloons Tower Defense) Super Monkey’s Profile (Speed was Equalized, Base Undyne, and BSM 2 Mobile Super Monkey were used) Notable Losses: Batman (Post-Crisis) (DC Comics) Batman's Profile (9-A versions used. Speed Equalized.) Ringo Starr (The Yellow Submarine) Ringo’s Profile (Speed was equal, The Yellow Submarine was Restricted, Base Undyne was used) Inconclusive Matches: Sans (Undertale) Sans' profile (Speed equalized and Undyne started as Undyne the Undying) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Undertale Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Fish Category:Monsters Category:Knights Category:Spear Users Category:Soul Users Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Danmaku Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 9